


【仁丸】二律背反

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】二律背反

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*新的狗血挑战之先婚后爱

1.

丸井推开家门时，仁王已经回来了，正穿着浴衣在沙发上抱着电脑敲敲打打。丸井边换鞋边看过去几眼，见对方专心做着自己的事，便没出声，拎着满手的纸袋去了厨房。  
肉类放在冷藏区，蔬菜水果是保湿区，新买的咖啡豆摆进手边的柜子，罐装的芝士直接放在桌上。丸井系上围裙，洗出几个水果番茄切好放进大碗，又扔进去点生菜叶，从罐子里小心捏出一个芝士球放在顶部，最后撒上盐和胡椒。

丸井端着盘子走去客厅放在茶几上，随口问道，你晚饭吃的什么?  
“学校附近吃了碗面。” 仁王挪开电脑放去一边，看着沙拉又看看丸井，“给我的？”  
“嗯，猜你今天大概没吃蔬菜。” 丸井点点头，摘下围裙，转过身往浴室走，“吃完了自己收拾一下，我冲个澡先睡了。”

仁王嘴里正塞着浓郁芝士味的番茄，对着丸井的背影含糊不清地说了句晚安。  
丸井趿着拖鞋边打哈欠边回了句晚安。

2.

已经大半年了，和仁王结婚。  
丸井看着浴室里摆放整齐的瓶瓶罐罐，边淋着热水边胡思乱想。

两人相识于国外，研究生院最后的大项目分到了一组，本就来自同一个国家故而合作得还算默契。毕业后同学相继回国，他俩只犹豫了一个月便不幸赶上时局动荡，父母忧心忡忡地说暂时别回来了，先安稳下来再说。  
不过身份是个问题。  
经济萧条导致企业大量的裁员，留学生找工作更是难上加难。投出去的简历全部石沉大海，拒信一封接着一封的往邮箱里塞，丸井只觉得前途一片迷茫。  
没几天仁王打来电话问最近怎么样。  
两人在这边都没什么朋友，赶上计划之外的动乱时期颇有些惺惺相惜的意味。丸井也没多想，一股脑朝着仁王倒了一通苦水，末了想起来至少也该问候一下对方。  
仁王说自己申了个博士，好歹能缓一段时间签证。又问丸井有没有兴趣读博，照目前来说至少算是一条退路。  
丸井咬着下唇说自己不适合念书。  
仁王沉默许久，说还有个办法。  
“结婚。” 那头仁王语气平稳，冷静地不像是在说自己的事，“伴侣的身份肯定能办下来签证。”

结婚的手续相当复杂，丸井之前的签证又即将到期，着急忙慌每天填这个表那个表，等一切尘埃落定已经是三个月后的事。他拿着那张薄薄的证明对着阳光看，纸张微硬，右下角透出一个钢印的模样。  
结婚了……啊。  
丸井侧过头看了眼身边的仁王，对方也正盯着手中那张已婚证明，神色难得的透出些茫然。

回家的路上，仁王方向盘一拐去了商场。丸井有些疑惑，但顾及到自己在别人车上并没有什么话语权，也就没有问出嘴边那句为什么。下车后仁王带着他七拐八拐，在卖珠宝的位置停了下来。  
“挑一对吧？”   
丸井瞪大了眼，就差把“你没开玩笑吧”写脸上。  
“总得有点什么证明一下吧。” 仁王下巴朝柜台里琳琅满目的戒指扬了扬，语气带了几分调侃，“怎么说也是我第一次结婚，不能太草率了。”  
戒指是丸井掏钱买的，仁王本来想一人买一只，丸井没让。他觉得这整件事是他欠了仁王一个大人情，不管双方再怎样把这一纸婚约当作无关紧要的事，从此往后面对自己时至少也不再是毫无责任感可言的少年心态。

两人在仁王学校附近租了个两室一厅的大公寓，一人一间屋子，比起伴侣来说少了许多亲密，比起室友来说又多了些陪伴。丸井的同事看着他手上的戒指笑说你看着还像个孩子，没想到都结婚了；回家的饭桌上，仁王偶尔也说导师调侃自己英年早婚，研究成果还没出倒是先把个人问题解决了。  
丸井朝九晚五算是规律，不像仁王经常在实验室忙一整个通宵，做饭的活自然落在丸井身上。起床后给还在睡觉的仁王准备早餐，再做上两份便当出门。仁王偶尔会在中午发来消息说今天的哪个哪个特别好吃，丸井看着手机屏幕笑笑，回复说我知道了，下次再给你做。

像是两种不同浓度的溶液，静置久了也难免渗透到对方的领域。沐浴露、洗发露、牙膏……在两人自己准备的第一批用完后，数量都从二减成了一。去超市时买的东西越来越多，自己爱吃的，对方爱吃的，家里缺的，需要常备的。   
比起从前上学时住公寓，“过日子”的感觉根深蒂固地盘踞在心里，飘忽不定的不安感少了些许，丸井自觉如今还是挺踏实的。  
但也只是“挺”而已，远谈不上“非常”、“特别”、“绝对”。

丸井关上花洒的开关，第一时间拿起大理石台上的戒指戴上。这动作重复了几百次，顺理成章地如同吃饭睡觉，银色的小圈让他在这片远离故乡的土地上，和仁王雅治牢牢地绑在一起。

裹着浴衣推开房门前，丸井转头看了眼客厅里的仁王。那盘沙拉已经解决干净了，空盘子和银叉放在茶几上还没来得及清洗。对方似乎正有了什么灵感，键盘的声音哒哒哒地传来。翻飞的手指上，戒指的金属面随着仁王的动作一闪一闪的，在昏暗的夜晚显得尤其清晰。

丸井看了几秒，走进自己的房间关上了门。

3.

临近感恩节的假期，丸井的同事们想在圣诞节前聚个会，找个附近的镇子爬个山烤个肉什么的。  
“把你家那位带来啊？” 关系不错的同事揽住丸井笑得牙不见眼，“反正是公司出钱，就当公款旅游了。”  
丸井眨眨眼，说老板站你身后呢。  
吓得同事赶忙回头，结果发现自己又被这人看似纯良的表情摆了一道。  
看着同事龇牙咧嘴地模样，丸井笑着扔过去一瓶饮料：  
“我得回去问问，他要是忙就没办法了。”

“我可以啊。” 仁王边往嘴里塞意面边点头，“感恩节实验室也放假，反正你们老板出钱，不去白不去。”  
“嗯行，那我回头跟他们说一说。” 丸井快速瞟了一眼对方，“不过我同事他们……可能比较闹腾，你担待一下。”  
仁王停下手中动作，抬起头看着丸井：“比你还能闹腾？”  
“我哪有很闹！” 喊完又觉得自己反应过大，猛地坐直的身子又矮下去半截。丸井拿叉子一下一下戳着自己碗里的食物，斟酌着开口，“就是吧……可能会开些玩笑……他们一直以为我婚姻生活特别和谐。”  
仁王皱皱眉：“难道不和谐吗？”  
“没记错的话咱俩只是协议结婚吧？”  
“那也是和谐婚姻生活，” 仁王举起戴着戒指的那只手晃了晃，“我可是每天都被实验室的同事羡慕有好吃的爱心便当啊。”  
丸井看着仁王那只手发愣。  
“总之呢，”仁王站起身将空碗放去厨房，“不会有破绽的，也不用担心我会困扰。”  
重新走回丸井身边时伸手揉了揉那头柔软的红发：  
“快吃，吃完我洗碗。”

两人一起出现在同事面前时，被大家惊喜的目光里里外外打量了好几遍。  
“居然找了个博士结婚——！” 还是那位咋咋呼呼的同事，悄悄跟丸井咬了耳朵后就笑着去和仁王握手。女同事捂着嘴凑过来用肩膀顶丸井，小声说仁王君好帅啊，难怪丸井君都不舍得带他出来见人。  
丸井挠着后脑勺打了个哈哈。  
视线转向仁王的时候，那人正含着微笑和同事说我们文太有劳大家照顾了。  
丸井赶忙回身不再去看他。

所在的镇子有些偏僻，除了供游客住下的小木屋外，荒凉得可以。时值十一月底，凛冬的冷气已经悄悄渗透在晚风里，蹭过肩头就是一阵不自觉得寒战。  
丸井呵出些热气暖暖手，裹着大毛毯跟同事们坐在院子里聊天。一顿烤肉从下午吃到夜幕，零星的火光和微弱的爆裂声一起断断续续地炸开在空气里，然后被偶尔碰在一起的酒瓶声清脆地遮盖过去。  
丸井想起来仁王是怕冷的。  
他朝身侧望过去，对方正裹在羽绒服里伸出尽可能少的手指玩手机，大概是温度太低，隔一会儿就要缩回袖子里去暖一暖再拿出来。  
感受到丸井的视线，仁王偏过头用眼神询问他。  
“吃饱了吗？”  
仁王点点头。  
“消消食？” 丸井小声问他，又伸手指了指不远处地森林，“陪我去走走吧。”  
仁王皱着眉看了他半晌，显然对这个一听就很天寒地冻的提议不太有兴趣。  
丸井站起身，从口袋摸出两个暖宝宝动作利索地贴在仁王背后，朝他伸出手：  
“动一动就不冷啦。”

两人往外走时，爱起哄的同事们朝着他们吹了好几声口哨。丸井有点尴尬，快速瞥了一眼仁王，对方倒是十分不在意的样子，只一个劲得琢磨怎么让周身暖和点。

事实证明冬天的户外不管怎么动都冷的要命。仁王整个人缩进衣服里，坐姿像一只冬眠的小熊。丸井嘴硬，拉着人出来不好意思说自己冻得直想回家，强撑着一口气缩在仁王身边，嘴里说着再多呆一会儿，吸鼻子的频率倒是直线上升。  
仁王在心里叹了口气。  
丸井总是这样，看着潇潇洒洒一个人实则别扭起来的时候十个人都未必能撬开他的嘴。不管遇到多大的事都以为自己一个人能挺过去，哪怕是南墙被撞破也未见得会回头。  
当初申上博士之后，已经回国的朋友来电，瞎扯了一番后随口带过一句：  
“丸井，你记得吧，就当时咱们毕设一个组那个，听说也被困那边了，一直没找着工作。”  
仁王脑子里猛地浮现出丸井皱着眉头思索代码的模样。  
印象里丸井很爱笑，不管说他什么，分配什么任务他都在笑，笑着答应下来然后到了截止日期拿出漂亮的成绩。可仁王总记得他皱着眉的样子。  
那模样见过一次就忘不掉，眉心紧锁，眼睫半垂着看向地面，嘴唇抿得用力，可眼神要命的清明。像是将那层用笑容伪装的薄雾剥得干干净净，此时丸井文太这个人才真的清晰、透亮起来。  
几乎没有多想就打去了电话。

对于协议结婚这事，丸井自然十分感激，尽管仁王说了无所谓。无所谓是真的无所谓，与其说相信丸井这个人不如说他根本没把结婚当成一件重要的事。但丸井心里总觉得有些过意不去，仁王也没有再费力去解释。  
这点过意不去和手上的戒指一样，让人心里踏实。

丸井是一个需要去问的人。不问的话便将自己弄成一个圆滚滚的开开心心的模样，任谁看了都要称赞一句完美无缺。仁王瞧着总有些不是滋味，怀揣着几分唐突便一个个问号砸过去。谁知这问号竟然是一把钥匙，丸井难得的脆弱像洪水一样倾泻而出，仁王只能手忙假乱地包揽进怀里，边照单全收下来边寻思自己什么时候这么爱管闲事。

冷风从领口往脖子里直钻，仁王侧过脸去看丸井，果然是皱着眉，有些懊恼的样子。  
“我们要回去吗？” 仁王开口问道。  
“要回去。”   
丸井答地很快，站起身后甚至还拍了拍仁王的背催促说快点快点。

仁王抓过丸井冻得僵硬的手放进口袋，唇角挂着一抹若有若无的笑意。

4.

感恩节后仁王紧接着给学期收尾，忙得简直能用神出鬼没来形容。大早上起床撞见瘫倒在沙发上的仁王是常有的事，几次下来丸井便习惯了轻手轻脚地去厨房准备早饭，还不忘给仁王盖好薄被。  
丸井他们公司到了年底反倒是清闲不少，临近圣诞，大家都怀揣着一股兴奋劲，安不太下心来做事。总归是一年到头，老板也就睁只眼闭只眼。丸井惦记着仁王吃不好饭，推了好几次下班后的聚餐。  
“想不到你还有个知心爱人的人设啊？” 同事嬉皮笑脸地凑过来。  
“上班摸鱼。老板在你身后。” 丸井头也不回地说。  
“不会再被你骗了！”   
“真的在你身后。”   
这句话是老板说的。

告别了“自愿”留下来加班的同事，丸井一路哼着歌回到公寓。还有一周就是圣诞，之前连着去超市采购了好几次食物，准备在下着大雪的假期开启快乐宅家生活。仁王爱吃他上次做的沙拉，便顺手多拿了几罐配套的芝士。  
推开家门，温暖的空气扑面而来。落地窗外的冰天雪地仿佛是另一个世界，丸井穿着松垮的薄毛衣往窗户上呵了口雾气，用手指画上一个扎着辫子的卡通小人。  
雾气几下没了踪影，丸井盯着窗户上卡通小人的残留指痕蓦地笑出来。

洗衣服的时候不小心碰掉了戒指，丸井怀里抱着床单，眼睁睁看着圆环滚落进洗衣机和墙壁之间的缝隙里，几下就没了踪影。微弱的金属落地声在寂静里变得突兀，竟然显得有些刺耳。

仁王顶着大雪哆哆嗦嗦回到公寓时，并没有像往常一样迎来丸井笑着的问候。兀自疑惑了没一会儿，丸井灰头土脸地从里间走出来，浅色的衣服上蹭了不少灰尘，头发也乱糟糟的，整个人狼狈得可以。  
仁王站在玄关没来得及开口问，就被丸井看上去无比沮丧的神情打断。对方刚想开口，嘴一瘪却好像差点哭出来，深吸了几口气稳定住情绪，声音飘飘忽忽的，底气十分不足：  
“……戒指掉了。”

五分钟后两人一起跪趴在地上举着手电往洗衣机底下使劲张望。  
丸井嘴里不停念叨着明明就在这边啊我看着掉进去的，整个人顾不上洗衣间里的灰尘，脸贴着地，眼睛睁得大大的。仁王皱着眉拿着手电来回扫了好几遍，只是缝隙太小光线也太暗，什么也瞧不见。  
丸井低垂着头跪在一边，过了几秒站起身，冲着洗衣机就上了手，试图将那笨重的机器整个搬开。  
“喂别冲动啊。” 仁王关上手电，上前两步把丸井从洗衣机上扒拉下来，“这玩意嵌进去的，你一个人搬不开。”  
“……”  
仁王伸手捏了捏丸井沮丧的脸，语气柔和地安慰他：“等圣诞节之后找社区的工作人员来帮忙吧，没事的。”  
丸井低头盯着自己左手的无名指——因为长期戴着戒指的缘故，指根附近已经有了浅浅的凹痕。  
他戴了这么久的戒指才只有这一点点的痕迹，而这些痕迹没两天就一定消失不见了，在没有圆环约束的情况下。  
丸井觉得心里空落落的。

他咬了咬下唇，叫住已经转身要往外走的仁王：  
“仁王，你抱抱我。”  
转过身来的仁王脸上带着些惊讶的神情。  
“你抱抱我。”  
丸井又重复了一次，对着仁王张开了双臂。

仁王神情复杂地看了看他，回过身顺着丸井的姿势将他揽进怀里。手抚着丸井的背，一下一下轻轻拍着。  
“……戒指丢了。” 丸井沉闷的声音从怀里传来。  
“会找到的。” 仁王将抚着背部的手向上移了移，丸井的后脑勺手感倒是十分不错。  
“你会帮我找吗？”  
“当然。” 仁王笑了笑，“我们不是都结婚了吗。”

踏实下来了。

5.

仁王的实验有了阶段性的突破，丸井兴高采烈地说要好好庆祝一下，虽然仁王哭笑不得地表示这不过是一点必须取得的进展而已。  
“出去玩两天？不行不行你接下来好像蛮忙……那吃点贵的？好像平时咱们吃的也挺好啊……那你有什么想要的东西没有？我送给你！”  
丸井拽着仁王的手臂七七八八念叨了一通，最后眨着大眼睛等仁王安排一个结果。  
仁王无奈地笑笑，习惯性伸手掐了掐对方手感非常好的脸蛋：  
“真没必要。 ”  
“不行。”  
仁王无语仰头望天花板，过了会儿重新望向丸井，眼睛一眨不眨地盯了许久。直到丸井被这目光看得心里发怵，才听到仁王开口：  
“我记得你收入还行，这一年多有积蓄吧？”  
“嗯，” 丸井下意识点点头，又猛地甩开仁王的胳膊，“靠你想干嘛！要我给你买房还是过分了点！”  
仁王抓住丸井那只戴着戒指的手，语气难得透着认真：  
“买对戒指吧，一人买一只的那种。”  
“怎，怎么又买啊？”   
“协议结婚。” 仁王低头轻轻摩挲丸井的无名指，“第一次是协议，这一次是结婚。”

6.

“仁王雅治我跟你说。” 丸井窝在仁王旁边看着他敲键盘，“我同事前几天问我怎么换戒指了，是不是跟你离婚然后二婚了。”  
仁王没看他，手指翻飞地敲键盘，随口问道：“那你怎么说。”  
“我说是因为仁王又跟我求了一次婚，” 丸井被屋里的暖气烘得眼皮直耷拉，说话也黏黏糊糊，“为了纪念这种形式主义，我们就又结了一次。”  
仁王停下手上动作，偏过头在丸井脑袋上亲吻了一下，顺便给这人拉高些毯子盖好。

丸井被他这么一弄反而困意散了大半，保持着窝在沙发里的姿势靠着仁王半天，突然想起一件很关键的事情：  
“诶，你说咱们结婚纪念日算哪天啊？”  
“……原来你还没睡啊？” 仁王转过脑袋看他一眼，视线又回到屏幕上看那些晦涩的文献。等丸井被第二阵汹涌袭来的困意弄得快要意识模糊时，听到仁王回答的声音，像是夏日里绽开的第一朵烟花，伴随着雀跃的欢呼声，开启了一整个美好的时节：  
“就定在你弄掉戒指的那天吧。”

END.


End file.
